RUM AND DUCKS
by mangobat
Summary: I got bored. This was my original submission for the U.S.S Caryl contest. Any criticism will be rewarded with imaginary waffles.
1. Chapter 1

Carol stood alone. The sky hung over her, empty, even the crows had left now. For two days she had ambled around confused and frightened. The winding maze of branches seamed to never end. The forest was so big. "Where are you" she whispered stumbling over a rotting carcass that was laid under a fallen tree trunk. Baffled she looked into its lifeless eyes. "Where are you" she muttered continuing on forwards in a daze. The phrase was imprinted on her mind.

It was all she could think about. It had consumed her mind. But from where its origin was she could not remember. She couldn't even remember why she was in a forest or who it was she was looking for. As she ceased walking again to reflect on her fate she could here a faint whisper in the wind "Run" the voice echoed. Her heart began to beat fast, the blood rushed to her head. "I cant," she rasped in response as she stood up forcing herself to push one aching leg in front of the other. Even though her body screamed at her to stop, to give up she scrambled on,, everything else became a blur, She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as she escaped the forest into a all to familiar clearing. She wanted to scream but was too out of breath. As far as she could see body's lay disregarded everywhere. The air was heavy with the sweet smell of decaying flesh rotting under the sun. Unable to go on she collapsed to the floor weeping. "I'm back" she whimpered covering her face with her trembling hands. _Back to the tombs _she bitterly thought. The prison loomed over her making her fell small and helpless. _All gone, all gone that's where you are. _She wept even harder at the thought. Unable to do anything she shriveled into a tight little ball in a desperate attempt of blocking out the harsh agony.

He stood alone in a watchtower scowling anxiously. His little grey mouse had come back. But was she really back. He scratched his scruffy beard unsure of what to do. For now all he could do was stand in silent agony. He saw them all die. His little family had run but not fast enough. The memory was painful but true. As he contemplated her existence and the increasingly likely chance that he was slipping into madness he spied her getting up and frantically running. Confused Daryl stepped out on the watchtowers platform. The words she shrieked deeply horrified him. So much that he began to feel light-headed. "SOHPHIA!" she screamed "MUMMYS HERE ITS OKAY". He clinched the strap of his crossbow so tight his knuckles turned a ghostly white. "Carol" he sighed with a sad smile. Everything inside of him wanted to lunge out and reach her. As he clambered down the stairs of the watchtower he felt almost giddy with excitement and dread. "Carol" he cried out desperately the same way he had called Sophia's name. "I am coming"

"Carol" the voice wept. She looked at the figure but did not recognize A young man with dark brown hair and a scruffy beard lent down towards holding out his hand. She looked up at him with fear. His eyes had become red and puffy from crying but what carol could not understand why. "Who are you" she mumbled. Ignoring her comment her pulled her up with strong muscular arms. He then proceeded to run his hand over her cheek still sobbing. It was as though he couldn't believe she was really there in front of him. "I am so sorry" he whimpered pulling her close. "I tried to protect them but I just…." His voice trailed off. Unsure of how to react she only looked at him apologetically her fatigue had suddenly caught up with her. To weak to stand she felt her self falling but before she could reach the hard earth the young man caught her, picking her up as though she was only a mere doll to him. "I've got you," he whispered as he walked. "I'm so Sorry"

He took her to the watchtower. Daryl tried as best he could to create a bed for her out of old sheets and a blanket wrapped around a shoe box as a makeshift pillow. He gazed as his creation frustrated. She deserved better. When he had first reached her instantly his heart sunk. Her petite little body covered with bruises and scratches from head to toe. Even more concerning was the look in her eyes. She looked as him as though he was a stranger. That was what hurt the most. "We are in the prison?" she said weakly behind him. Breaking his train of thoughts. "Yep welcome home" he smiled handing her a red bowl filled with cold soup from the mountains of cans he had stored up. "You need to eat, keep your strength up" he in a stern but not unkind voice. She looked at the soup cautiously "what is it?" she said reaching her hand out to grasp it. "Soup with a little deer meat that I caught the other day" he said proudly. "Deer are majestic" she replied nodding her head like she was in some sort of trance. "And bloody hard to track nowadays" Daryl smiled as he watched Carol wolf down his soup. Behind them a soft mewing came from the corner of the watchtower. Carol looked up from her meal raising an eyebrow. "Judith" she whispered as a flood of memories streamed back to her. "Lil' Asskicker you mean" Daryl corrected as he smiled shyly turning towards the sound. As he approached her Daryl could feel his heart warm as Judith smiled wildly reaching her clumsy arms out longing to be picked up. As he held her walking towards Carol he could feel Judith bouncing up and down, gurgling at the sight of carol. "She remembers you," he said leaning down giving her to Carol. "I remember you too" Carol smiled as she held Judith close to her.

All though she could not remember everything seeing Judith alive and well filled her eyes with tears of joy. She felt embarrassed crying in front of a stranger but something about the young man made her feel calm. The soup had also helped replenish her strength. "Where is everybody else?" she said as she bounced Judith on her lap. The young man bit his lip and from his pocket produced a toothbrush handing it over to Judith. The little girl received it with wide eyes chirping happily as she played with her little toy. Carol looked at the man unsure of what to say. "That's not a proper toy for a baby" she concluded trying to lighten the mood. " Their gone." He said at last. Carol took a breath. She remembered screams; she remembered the sound of gunshots. "Of course they are," she said at last. The two of them looked at each other for support. oblivious Judith continued to gurgle at her toy as she tried to shovel it up carols nose. "That's a very nice toothbrush" carol smiled trying to hold back new tears. The young man sat next to her in silence fidgeting with his sleeve. After what felt like hours he finally spoke. "Do you remember me Carol" his voiced cracked a little at her name. "Are you ed?" she said desperately trying to remember. He turned and looked at her like she had slapped him right in the face. "No…" he whispered hurt. "Should I know you?" she asked suddenly feeling guilty. The man stood up unwilling to show his face to her. "I'm going out hunting, we're running low on food" he announced slamming the door behind him leaving Carol alone with Judith and the mountains of soup

The next three days went by like a dream for Daryl. Even though at first it was unsettling that she could remember almost everything else apart from him. Living in the watchtower with her and Judith was bliss. It helped heal the hole in his heart that had been left by the rest of his family's departure. Seeing Carols smile and giggles made him remember a time before when he had once imagined what it would be life to have Carol as a lover instead of a friend. At night in the watchtower they would huddle together for warmth. As she lay asleep beside him he would watch her chest rise and fall, he gazed at her closed eyes wondering what she dreamed of.

As Daryl returned to the watchtower slowly starting his accent up the stairs he could barely contain his excitement. His hunt had been successful. He only shot two rabbits but as he was exploring he discovered a corroding cardboard box inside a bottle of champagne and a purple scarf lay concealed. The find had excited him. When he was a boy he had always dreamed of escaping his family and becoming rich, drinking fancy drinks with beautiful women. Carol was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She made him feel strong on the inside as well as the outside. She was the first person who ever looked at him as somebody who could protect instead of just being a threat. She may have forgotten all that but Daryl decided he could not. He had made up his mind that tonight he was going to treat her.


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks nice," He said blushing. Carol giggled at his childishness. "You don't need to tell me I know" she smiled marvelling at the purple scarves he had brought her. "I brought Judith this as well he said smiling as he held out a faded orange rubber duck. "im sure she will love it when she wakes up….what's behind your back?" she asked curiously peeking around. The young mans cheeks lit up bright red and began looking abound to room uncomfortable. " I thought maybe you and me could have a drink or something tonight…you know relax for a bit." She smiled at that. "Trying to get me drunk now" she winked at him. "Stop it" he growled but she could see him grinning.

Before they had even drunk half the bottle both of them were incredibly tipsy. Daryl could not help himself. He began telling her all about the times him and merle did stupid stuff and got chased by the cops it was a wonder Judith didn't wake up with all the commotion. Carol seamed to giggle at his every word. "We should do this more often" carol laughed as he got up for more drink but tripped over his own cross bow into her lap. He was so close to her now his nose was almost touching her own. Carol found this enormously funny. "Eskimo kisses" she giggled rubbing his nose against hers. Daryl could feel his cheeks heat up. As he began to stand up carol wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him closer. "What are ya doing Carol?" he mumbled trying to get away but the drink was making it hard for him to feel embarrassed for long. She looked at him and said. ""I feel like I wanna kiss you and you don't have to kiss me back I wouldn't blame you." She said in a whisper he laughed taking it to be cCArol just messing around as always but when she continued to look at him seriously he was taken back. Instantly Carol's expression turned to rejection and hurt. "I am sorry I should not have said that" she whispered looking down. Unable to explain his actions Daryl gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Before she could speak he placed his lips around hers. That was when the panic stepped in. Daryl realised he had no idea what he was doing. Luckily Carol did know. Carol wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer. The feeling of having Carol pressed up to him made Daryl tremble in fear and a different sensation he had never felt before. Before he could realise what was happening carol had begun stroking the front of his jeans. He could feel him self-becoming stiff with anticipation. Eventually he gave into the drink and his fears or rejection and let loose.

Carol had been kissed so tenderly in her life. It was although he was frightened he makes break her. She could also feel him shiver and moan as gently glided her hands down his torso towards his belt buckle. As unzipped him the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon painting the watchtower in a golden orange glow. "You're so beautiful" he whispered to himself as he watched her slowly unbutton her shirt. This made carol smile. She couldn't remember ever in her life a man looking at her so hungrily. "its okay you can touch me" she whispered placing his hand on her breast. His eyes were clenched shut but when he felt the soft skin between his callused, rough fingers he opened them with a sigh. What happened next surprised Carol as he began to rub her nipple between his fingers he lent forward and began to kiss her neck gently down her torso towards her panties where he proceeded to take them off. "Saw that on TV once" he muttered. As begin to kiss her down their Carol could feel her self-panting. She ran her fingers through his messy dark brown hair and she could feel the waves of pleasure rush through her body. "Stop" she forced herself to say. He looked up confused. Carol winked at him as she pushed him down so that she was on top. Gently she let him penetrate her. They both gasped as the feeling. As her rolled her over pinning her against the door moaning and panting Carol could do no more then sit back and let her self be consumed by him. As the both reached climax carol suddenly remembered seeing this same man bringing her a Cherokee rose a long time ago. "Daryl" she whispered. Instantly Daryl climaxed inside of her. She could feel his warmth inside of her. "You remember me" he smiled. "I am sorry" he wept with joy. "Carol" he smiled holding onto her. "Daryl" she said wiping a tear off his cheek. The rest of the night they spent curled up enjoying each other company.


End file.
